Blue Pubes
by Tammy Sakamoto
Summary: 'Yes, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, 25 year old University of Karakura student, just asked my fuck buddy, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, to give me a Brazillian wax. And yes, I am a badass and sexy as fuck prodigy about to graduate law school.' AU Yaoi GrimmxIchi


**Sorry for the extremely long author hiatus, but I just graduated high school. Even though I'm not in the USA studying for the SAT for any other national exams, I've still got to study for course exams and make sure my marks are sufficiently high enough that I'll meet university admission requirements and scholarships.**

**And since I've been away for so long, I'm pretty sure that I lost all of my readers for my other stories. So I'm probably going to come back to those at another time, after I've reposted and edited them. I'm going strictly beta-less, seeing as my first and only beta sucked balls and she didn't even bother to contact me in over a month with my edited chapters until I fired her. **

**The following story is going to be in an alternate universe. It will also be my first GrimmxIchi story. Enjoy!**

**Please review!**

Blue Pubes

PROLOGUE

"You sure you want this?"

"I said yes, didn't I?", I glared angrily at the blue haired sexy on top of me.

He smirked. Grimmjow's eyes glinted sadistically as he reached down, "So be it then. Spread your legs."

I blushed and slowly bent my legs to do as he commanded. My actions proved to be too slow for sexy, so he growled and shoved my tanned thighs apart for me.

I yelped and pulled both of my hands down to cover my baby makers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He paused for a moment and looked straight into my brown orbs, one brow arched upward. The man raised both of his hands up in front of me and snapped on his latex gloves. I winced.

"Look, babes. You said you wanted this, yeah? I'm just giving it to you." he grinned and sat down, his hips situated too close against my ass cheeks than was necessary, "Don't be scared. I won't make this as painful as all those other faggots say its going to be, alright?"

To reassure me one last time, he rubbed the insides of my thighs, which made me moan softly. I felt my penis start to harden, just a bit. The sexy man, being the keen observer that he was, noticed and licked his lips sensually.

"Good boy."

I fidgeted with the edge of my red tee shirt, which at that moment was the only thing I had on. I was stark naked from the waist down, my toes curled and taught with nervousness.

Who wouldn't be antsy for what was going to unravel soon, especially when you've got this yummy looking TOPLESS eye candy rubbing at your most private area?

"I'm starting. There's no retreating now."

"Go."

"Trust me, okay? It's going to be fine….more than fine actually," Grimmjow blew into my ear, "it'll be fun."

"Shut up and get on with it!"

"For being a virgin at this…activity, you seem excited. I like it!"

"…Fuck you…"

"Is that a promise? Yeah? Good. Now shut up and let me do my magic."

He applied some kind of gooey slimy liquid all on me...I gasped...

And then he position himself. He told me to brace for the impact as well.

"I'm going."

"Okay…"

And then…

Sexy Blue Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, stole me of all of the innocence I had left.

"Agh! Mother fucker!"

"Yeah! There we go!"

"Shiiiiiiit!"

"I'm going in again!"

I rolled my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. Damn, it was painful as shit!

"Ow! I thought you said this wouldn't hurt!"

"I lied, honey. But soon, you'll get used to it. I'm going in again."

"Ah!"

"Shit…there's blood…."

"What? Grimmjow, you ass!"

"Again!"

"Ah…!"

"Uh-uh! No no no..." he teased "Ichigo, keep your legs wide apart for me! I can't go in as deep if you don't."

"L-like this?", at this point, I was sweating bullets.

"Yessss! Like that, like that! I'm…I'm almost done…come on baby!"

"…AH!"

"Mmmmmmm…there...I'm finished."

I closed my eyes and reached down to stroke my tender flesh.

"I'm never doing this ever again…"

He cackled and stood up as I lay on his bed, taking deep lung volumes of air and grasping onto his now wrinkled bed sheets.

"Good work, Ichigo. You did pretty well for your first time."

"Yeah…?"

"Definitely." Grimmjow grinned and kissed my forehead. I squatted his face away, urging myself to sit up and retrieve my articles of clothing scattered all around his single super-sized dorm.

"Um, thanks, Grimmjow." I smiled lightly at him and threw on my boxer briefs. He nodded and came over to me, slapping my ass and then rubbing it gently in his large hands after he saw that I was wincing from our earlier exercise.

"You don't wanna take a shower, Ichigo? I'll take it with you."

"Why a shower?"

He chuckled, "Well, you know, you're all sticky from earlier, though you might wanna get clean before you start our debate later. Or maybe you just want to leave my mark on your body for a little while longer? Is that it?"

"You're a pervert, you know that? And I'll be taking that offer." I smiled and threw off my sweaty shirt and boxers.

"I know you love it when I'm an offender.", he grinned and pulled down his pants, revealing to me that he was not wearing any underwear underneath his rough denim. Rock hard.

"And would you stop talking to me as if we were in the bliss of post-sex or something?"

"Why not?"

"Because we DIDN'T fuck."

"Aw! But its more fun if we act like I was just balls deep in your hole!"

"Whatever, you know what, I'm taking a shower by myself, you go clean up the mess you made in your room."

"Pft. It's your pubes. You go clean it up."

I rolled my eyes and swore when he ran into the small bathroom before I could. I sighed and walked over to his bed and shook my head.

At that moment, Grimmjow's cell decided you ring. LMFAO's 'Sexy and I Know It' began playing loudly, and I had to supress the urge to roll my eyes before picking up the iPhone.

"It's Ichigo. What do you need?"

"Get you and lover boy's ass down here to class right this instant! This project is worth half of our final mark and I'm not about to let the two of make me fail because you can't keep your dicks-"

"Yeah! yeah! Shut up Ishida! I'm about to have an orgy!"

"Why you imbecile! It's your final year of school and you are as immature as the day you discovered about cooties!"

"You know, if you want to join, you can just SAY it. I' sure Grimmjow won't mind!"

"Yes I would!" Grimmjow shouted from inside the bathroom. I laughed and imagined Uryuu's face heating up in front of the class.

"Anyway, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Later." and with that, I hung up on Grimmjow and my group partner.

Looking own at my flaccid member, I slowly grinned and rubbed at the now smooth and clear skin surrounding my prized dick.

_'Yes, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty five year old University of Karakura student, just asked my fuck buddy, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, to give me a Brazillian wax._

_And yes, I am a badass and sexy as fuck prodigy about to graduate law school.'_ though before I stalked over to the washroom door and slammed it shut, joining Grimmjow in the shower.

-TBC-

**Um…I don't know how that turned out, but please feel free to review and tell me how I did! **

**Tammy Sakamoto**


End file.
